


Dói muito

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Murder, Post Mpreg, Suicide, feliciano is a yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a permanent scar one cannot erase. Antonio understands that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dói muito

**Author's Note:**

> Ello' there! This is my first fanfic... in all. Seriously, it is. I have never done other fanfics. But I asure you it will be good! (I guess. Read it and find out.)

Antonio looked at the boy beside him, brown hair and a curl that ran was a family heritage. He smiled at his husband and looked at his daughters' picture. His life couldn't be more perfect.

'Lovi...' Antonio sat up and put on his slippers. He walked down to the kitchen, the stairs creaking as his feet stepped on them. Creak, creak, creak.

He scratched his scalp and turned on the kitchen lights. He opened the fridge and gulped down a banana muffin with milk. He looked outside. It was barely dawn; he was awoken by a squishy feeling in his stomach. He guessed it was hunger.

 

But he had guessed wrong.

 

Antonio heard something crashing and closed the fridge door. He looked around, wondering if he had broken anything. He didn’t see glass or porcelain, so his heart started to pump adrenaline.

Romano.

He ran up the stairs as quick as possible, slamming the door open and looking at the floor. Blood. His eyes opened up like diner plates.

“LOVINO!” He saw the figure slumped on the floor, a wound across his chest. He looked up to see a shadow. Smiling in an odd way, a curl on his head. 

Feliciano.

“How COULD you..? HOW COULD YOU!? HE’S YOUR BROTHER!” Feliciano laughed maniacally.

“Don’t you worry about him, SPAIN! We can DATE now, right?!” He said, his eyes red and his hands dyed in blood. Antonio clenched his teeth and pounced on the Italian. He strangled the younger boy until he coughed blood and his eyes went to the back of his head.  
He panted and looked at the dying nation. His Lovi, his lover, his everything. Gone. He hears whimpering and looks at Lovino. He’s already dead, so it can’t be him. He turned around to face the person who is whimpering.

A girl, standing in the door frame, is crying and whimpering. She watched the whole scene, her mothers’ death, her uncles’ death, and her fathers’ violence. She was hiding her face now, scared of the world.

“D-daddy…” She said in between sobs and tears. “W-why is m-mommy bleeding? Is uncle going to be o-o-ok?! I want mommy!” Antonio held her close and kissed her forehead. He took a piece of the window glass and quickly cut her throat, instantly killing her.

He muttered soft words in her ear.  
“My dear Carolina, don’t be afraid, you’ll be with mommy and me soon…” He took the same shard and stabbed his heart.

He fell to the floor and as his pulse slowed down, he remembered the day where the nations went out to have a picnic, and they all brought their kids.

*Flashback*

“Mother! Wait for meeee!” The olive eyes girl ran by the orchard, following his ‘mother’. 

“Be faster, Caro! You can catch him!” Feliciano shouted from his place next to Ludwig, who was asleep.

“Go Caro, go!” Her father chanted, making the girl run faster. She ran as fast as she could and tackled her ‘mama’.

“Haha! I gotcha, mama!” The men under the girl was laughing too, panting on the grass, as his daughter smashed him down.

“You did, you little brat! You deserve punishment!” He turned and tickled the girl. A boy was running across the fields too, but he had ash blonde hair and violet eyes.

“Carolina! Let’s play a game!” The girl jumped out of her mothers’ arms and yelled.

“You bet! Come on, Koki!” She called another girl, just that she had black hair and brown eyes. The girl sighed and ran after the other two.

“Joel! Caro! Wait for me!” The Italian was smiling as he watched his daughter.

...

Antonio remembered Gilbert and Matthew with Joel, and Yao and Kiku with Koki. They were happy families, just like them. So why this happen to him? He closed his eyes one last time, smiling. His last memory of his own family.

‘Hell… here I come.’


End file.
